1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to embedded packages and methods of fabricating the same and, more particularly, to embedded image sensor packages and methods of fabricating the same.
2. Related Art
Image sensors are devices that receive light to generate electrons and convert the electrons into image signals. These image sensors are widely used in digital cameras, digital camcorders, various portable devices, or the like. The image sensors may include charge coupled devices (CCDs) and complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors. The CMOS image sensors may be readily integrated with signal processing circuits on a single chip, thus enabling products including the CMOS image sensors to be scaled down. In addition, the CMOS image sensors may operate with low power consumption. Thus, the CMOS image sensors have been widely employed in portable electronic devices.
Packages including the image sensors (hereinafter, referred to as image sensor packages) may be provided in a chip scale package (CSP) form or in a chip on board (COB) package form. The CSP may correspond to a wafer level package, and the COB package may be realized by mounting an image sensor on a printed circuit board (PCB). The image sensor packages at a wafer level may be provided in units of wafers. Thus, there may be a limitation in reducing the manufacturing costs of the image sensor packages at a wafer level. Recently, embedded image sensor packages have been proposed to reduce the manufacturing costs thereof. The embedded image sensor packages may be provided in units of panels or substrates, each of which has an area that is at least twice that of a wafer. Thus, throughput of the embedded image sensor packages may increase.